


The Green-Eye Monster

by Zoesev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Monologue, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: 18年哈利的生贺。德拉科·马尔福的日记独白，对两个中年男子少时青涩纠缠的回顾，不看也罢。喜欢请在lo或微博留言！





	The Green-Eye Monster

The Green-Eye Monster /绿眼恶魔

 

这会儿是深夜，2018年7月31日的深夜。哈利·波特38岁生日的深夜。  
七月三十一日原本不算什么重要的日子。但最近十五年来，当代魔法史上陆陆续续记载了许多值得男女巫师们牢记或欢庆的日子，例如神秘人首次销声匿迹、神秘人复活或掌权，以及霍格沃茨之战，等等。显而易见，这些纪念日中有不少都与哈利·波特有关，以至于许多狂热粉丝也开始热情庆祝他的诞生日。  
这种和平已经维持了二十多年;民众的热情会随着记忆渐渐淡漠，波特的生日已不再像世纪之交那几年的时候是个魔法界的大事件。但即便如此，在七月三十一日举行的庆祝和纪念活动仍然感染着经历过那些黑暗时光的每一个人。欢笑着的人们个个都想祝他生日快乐。  
因此我也无法忘记这个日子。

我感到自己仍然是一个滞留在往昔的人。我有时会在睡梦中突然睁开眼睛，盯着屋顶想，难道一切都结束了？有黑魔王和食死徒的年代一去不复返了？哈利活下来了？  
战后的二十年我都是这样度过的。我时常陷入臆想，不得不反复确认：波特是否真的幸存下来了？  
这种恍惚并不奇怪。大战结束后好长一段时间，男女巫师们都是疑神疑鬼的，但我持续了二十年。  
二十多年竟然已经过去了。  
直至今日，我依然能让往事在我眼前清晰无二地重演，我们就读于霍格沃茨时期的一些事是我记得最清楚的一部分。父亲曾经在我面前表现出过对这所学校和校长的不屑一顾，他说或许可以把我弄到德姆斯特朗去学点真东西。  
不过，他也是在斯莱特林温暖的地窖里从孩子变成青年的。  
战后纯血统的概念进一步被淡化，十几年间格林格拉斯和马尔福这种传统家族与别的什么姓氏已经没什么区别了。论血脉，格兰杰那样的麻瓜出身的人也一样能做魔法界的女英雄。所以我亦如期在九月送我的小斯科皮到九又四分之三站台。

我提到了，今天是波特的生日，所以想起波特也是很正常的事情。  
我、阿斯托莉亚，带着我们小小的、柔软的男孩子在站台上安静等着;与我们对照鲜明的是波特和韦斯莱两家人。  
那么多孩子！围着他们转着跑，叽叽喳喳，做兄长的轻轻扯着小妹妹的头发。为人父母的四个人都不像我印象里那么年轻俊俏了。  
我并不总是伤时感怀。可我现在又是孤身一人了:斯科皮几乎一年有九个月在霍格沃茨;阿斯托莉亚在上个复活节离开了人世。她的身体自战后起一直很糟。一年中的大多数夜晚我都是独自居住在空荡荡的马尔福庄园，寂寞冷清，不得不允许自己重拾旧事。  
——红色头发的女人站在他身边，亲了亲小男孩儿的脸。那孩子脸上的小表情和斯科皮很像，是一种带着骄傲的紧张和兴奋。不管怎么说，我虔诚祈祷他们最好直到毕业也不要知晓彼此的姓名。  
我出神太久，只得对着波特夫妇点点头示意。我很希望不要遇见他，但从这一年开始我总得送儿子去学校。火车把孩子们带走了; 我看到波特装作无意地拂了一下他额头上那个旧伤疤。还是老样子，爱出风头得不得了，显摆他那道带着故事的可笑印记。  
我提起这些事并不特别为什么，但那个男孩实在很像二十七年前的哈利·波特。我以为救世主的孩子脸上是不会出现那种踌躇神情的——他的大儿子可没有这样。当然论长相，小儿子跟他爸爸也最像。

我不会忘记十一岁的波特。比别人矮些，眼睛绿汪汪的，看起来不到十岁。虽然对我们的世界所知甚少，可他看身边一切的眼神跟那些娇生惯养的小巫师并不一样，我想和他交朋友。  
为什么不？我们的世界里没有哪个孩子不知道哈利·波特的名字，我儿子就对他耳熟能详。我那时也是个孩子;我曾经觉得，我要谁跟我交朋友，谁就得跟我做朋友。  
我想过许多。那些还是小孩子时的想法，比如到了霍格沃茨之后我要进的学院、要怎么过圣诞节、功课要拿很多O，还要当级长。我想过得风风光光，洋洋得意。  
我没想到会有个人像一块拦路石一样成天妨碍着我。还不止！我难道不如他优秀吗？教授们总是偏爱他更多，风头都叫他出尽了。我能意识到我在嫉妒他:他开怀，或者受到赞赏，我便嫉妒;我被恶意扭曲了面孔，忙不迭地去使坏。恶作剧有时得以奏效，但我得到的也不过是稍纵即逝的兴奋——那种嫉妒的心情还在。我一天没有彻底击败他，我就一天不会停止怨恨。  
他说他会自己选择朋友，却选了两个格兰芬多。我当时倒不晓得这个道理。

我不该结识波特。  
人们都用绿眼恶魔来比喻嫉妒心，这话真没错。我能感知到一头瞪着绿眼睛的野兽在我的灵魂深处日益强壮，摇晃着头颅大声咆哮。成年后我想起往事，渐渐觉得如果我不曾遇见这头恶魔的话，或许我的心地、我的灵魂会好一些。  
你看，后来我做了很多荒唐可笑的抉择。我的本性不是那样;现在我希望我不是那样。  
“波特傻宝宝！”  
“圣人波特……”  
“支持霍格沃茨真正的勇士迪戈里——”  
“你愿不愿意做我的舞伴？”  
听听那些声音吧。我实在很怀念我们的校园时光——原来那些流言、玩笑、学生之间传来传去的皱纸团，走廊上喧嚣的笑闹和呼喊，幽暗禁闭的走廊与林间，圣诞夜光彩横溢的晚宴和舞会，都是值得珍重的回忆。  
“我想——你愿不愿意——呃——做我的舞伴？”  
波特邀舞的辞令笨拙得令我发笑。我对女孩儿们说一样的话，可要圆滑顺畅得多。但到了晚宴的时候，我根本不记得去观察我的舞伴是不是含情脉脉地望着我。我只记得舞会的开头。  
金光闪闪的礼堂，布斯巴顿的漂亮女孩子，四位勇士开舞……不用注视他的眼睛也知道，墨绿色的礼袍与他的外表是非常相衬的。

 

我对他是不正常的迷恋。这种迷恋不是那种为对方而倾倒、死去活来的迷恋，而是一种病态的关注和控制欲。是求而不得的好感。  
这倒是可以预料到的，我对自己说。我十四五岁，我在性成熟期。而且嫉妒总是基于对某一对象的认可，在此基础上的好感是很矛盾，但确有其存在的理由。  
我发现我潜意识里总想引诱他，诱使他上魔药课的时候坐在我附近，我很无聊，想向宿敌求索更多兴味。而他只要不幸在我座位附近，我总是运用各种低劣的嘲讽、刺激、构陷。最促狭的捉弄也变得妙趣横生。  
那时候我的确很关注他。一想到哈利·波特这个名字，我眼前便浮现出一副金红相间的活动图片。金色飞贼在我耳边呼啦啦扇着小翅膀飞过去的感觉、两个人在秋日的暖风和艳阳中骑着扫帚飞驰和俯冲的感觉——我不可能丢失一分一毫;我也无法忘记第一次见到他的那天，领略到他身上那种熟悉的踌躇。  
那种特质我会永远记住的。在对角巷，而非我们共同生活的学校，我对他大名鼎鼎的身份还一无所知。但可以观察到，那是种充满勇气和同情心的踌躇，而非畏畏缩缩。  
可惜五年级的时候我们已经少有在魁地奇赛场上对战的机会了。

至于那几次露水情缘，我反而不怎么常常回溯它们。露水情缘，我乐意这样称呼这些往事; 但其实什么也没有发生，对于波特，那不过就是几个霍格沃茨暗处的吻。  
圣人波特。  
我想那是他同秋·张还有韦斯莱家的女孩约会之间的空窗期，或许他想试试跟同龄男生的感觉。有两次发生在我的行为将他彻底激怒后，他粗暴地把我按在陈旧的石头墙壁上，咬着我的嘴唇，恶狠狠地对我说:“天杀的马尔福，别再故意给我找麻烦。”或者“小心我送你去见梅林。”从五年级起他开始变得有点暴躁。我只能肯定他的行为不包含对我的侮辱，因为他的眼睛里至少还有一点儿感情，无论是愤怒、克制、还是别的什么。  
我们心照不宣。我仍然和他对着干，他竭力化解，彼此一点儿也不会尴尬，因为我们还在忙着相互为难，只是偶尔接吻。这种肉体接触一直保留到六年级的头几个月。  
是的，直到我有了真正的秘密和恐惧。我在两条道路之间摇摆不定，我太年轻，无法未卜先知审视一切，下意识自保的心态让我默默顺从着那些安排。他有所觉察，曾试着探寻我的秘密。但我回避思考，不去思索光明与黑暗。  
我在无人处发抖，然后用凉水冲走战栗和眼泪。  
他的神锋无影咒将我击倒在地。热液欢腾着涌出我的躯体，我几乎能感觉到热度的流失。我觉得自己没有为此记恨他。我能感受到他的心跳，那是他心底的野兽发出嘶吼的动静，就像我心里那只绿眼睛的怪兽在疯狂地驱使我狠狠攻击他、打倒他一样，实在是叫人感同身受。我躺在积着污水的地板上，突然明白过来，我心中那只名叫嫉妒的魔鬼是具象化的，它分明是眼前这个有漂亮绿眼睛、喘着气的男子的投射。  
他举着魔杖，惊慌失措，甚至不敢靠近蹲下来碰碰我的伤口。  
失望吗？我只能说对我个人的无能更失望。不过邓布利多还是死了。  
我在那一瞬间看清了那两条路。似乎有一条路更明亮些，但是却难走得多。一切都来不及作出反应，我不过是个被食死徒父亲娇惯着长大的青年男巫。那之后，我一直把校长之死的罪恶归于自己，我想波特应该也是这样认为的。

那个夜晚来临前我从没想过我会这么突然地再见到波特，就像我从未预料到自己再也没法真正读我的七年级了。父亲说这个满脸燎泡的男子会重新给马尔福家带来宠爱和信任——只要这个人真是哈利·波特的话。  
他当然是。我太熟悉他的面孔了，这种轻微的面部变形于我完全无用。那种气质是不会变的，即使他早已不怎么踌躇了，眼睛里充满了勇谋的光。我不敢和他对视，好像害怕自己的眼神会损毁那光芒似的。  
“我不能——不能确定。”  
我还记得我撒的那个谎，黏黏糊糊，颤颤巍巍，毫无说服力。我的家人差点因此而受难。  
一方面，我很想大声指认他。不仅如此，我还想揪住他的衣领，质问他那些神锋无影留下的伤口是否含有私人恩怨的成分。但另一方面，我突然意识到邓布利多死前对我说过的那番话并非只是矫饰。面对那些让人喘不过来气的重压，我实际上一直在奋力挣扎，而这次重逢让我的挣扎有了意义。我其实有能力为自己和家人作出正确的选择——我们赢了，哈利一定会丢掉性命;哈利赢了，我或许还能活着。光明也能活着。  
而暗处的东西是必然要走向灭亡的。  
我能辨认出哈利·波特……我也已经能辨别是非黑白了。

我们彼此拯救，都欠着对方好几条命。  
然而我实在不该去有求必应屋找他的麻烦。同伴的死，我们六个人的性命安危，我该为此负责。  
厉火的热度太令人战栗了，我的大脑好像被烤干了似的，除了伸手求救别无脱身之法——那是种求生的本能。我无暇去特别期待某人的救赎;事实上他也不该来。可是他确实相当勇敢……他还真有点儿救世主的样子了。他见得比我多，经历得比我多，敢于做出判断和选择而不后悔。讽刺的是，夺走了我的魔杖的也正是波特。  
爬上扫帚的那一瞬间我就恍惚起来，脑子里像在回放晚宴时分的组乐，荡迭着纷繁厚重的响声。  
“魔杖选择巫师……”我听见一个苍老的声音说。  
我听见波特低声质问我:“你明知道那是我，你明明认得出我们——为什么说不知道？”  
难道关于对角巷的记忆会伴我一生吗？难道魔杖也能感受到我心志的偏移、感受到我的软弱无能吗？无论如何，那是我的山楂木魔杖——我的魔杖选择了另一位巫师。  
有求必应屋热极了，都怪那些烫人的气流让我的脑子无法保持清醒，也没法儿思考，只有各种声音仍然混杂着在我的头颅里面发出响声，否则我也一定要质问回去: 你一定要在我面前保持你的骄傲吗？  
我们飞翔在被高温炙烤蒸腾的气流中，身躯紧密地挨在一起。我不由自主地想到深秋的粼粼阳光——疾驰的火弩箭，摇曳的柳树——被防护手套包裹着的张扬的手指。这是一种过于鲜明的感触，直击灵魂深处，以至于我对那后来发生的各种事件都没有了更强烈的触动。  
飞翔和触碰……这是两个不同的动作，但对我和波特都是某种意义上的重逢——也是最后一次相逢。我的旧扫帚都在马尔福庄园，在战后作为父亲名下的财产被查封了。  
我也不再飞了。

战后我一度顾影自怜，与熟识的人们断绝往来。我觉得自己的情感被消耗了，灵魂更是残缺不全。后来我还能重振精神，大概有赖于波特委托战后委员会的人上门来转交了两封短信，信上寥寥几语，分享了几段西弗勒斯·斯内普的记忆。  
“那我的灵魂呢？邓布利多，我的呢？”  
我知道了两件事：原来我的灵魂已经是被人拯救过的，它伤痕累累，但还不算残损。斯内普教授、邓布利多、还有波特，这世上仍有人在试图尽力挽救一个青年的灵魂。另一件事——那些在我身上留下白色痕迹的神锋无影咒，波特是在混血王子那里偷偷学到的。既然我也算是他的爱徒，留一点纪念也无妨。  
那个盥洗室的误会就这样解开了: 波特心里那头野兽不是不存在，但也完全没有我想象的那么可怕，至于神锋无影，我猜也并非出于某种刻意。不过这反而令我觉得心里空落落的。  
我想一定是因为我心中的绿眼恶魔又需要情感的投喂了，于是我置之不理。时日长久，它就会萎靡不振，日趋消亡。我停止购买预言家日报，深居简出，就没那么容易了解到救世主和铁三角的消息。那头野兽果然消停下来，不再出现在我的梦里。  
一切归于平静了。我想试试正常的生活——既不趾高气扬也不畏畏缩缩的生活。过了几年，我的精神慢慢复原了;我爱上了温柔的阿斯托莉亚，很快就与她组建了家庭。  
我听到流言，说我对一个女人的感情还不及我对她纯血统这一出身的痴迷。那完全是一派胡言。婚前阿斯托莉亚的身体状况就一直不乐观，结婚多年我们才育有一个孩子，完全比不上生育能力旺盛的韦斯莱一家。而我又一直是个虚张声势、渴求陪伴的人，如果只是为了血统，我完全可以娶一个更健康活泼的女人。  
我的确爱着我的妻子，发自内心地感激她的付出和包容。她对待我和斯科皮都相当温柔，看事情简单而不过于功利。而阿斯托莉亚离开我们之后，我又突然变成孑然一身——我想，每个巫师都自己的命运，无论那命运是否被记录在预言球里。就像波特的命运是杀死他的宿敌，爱和正义总能站在他那一边; 而我的命运就是人情淡漠、离群索居，这一切在二十多年前就已经有所预兆，我没有必要费心去逃避它。  
对阿斯托莉亚的感情，让我明白了许多不一样的东西。人是需要不断去爱、感受爱的……爱过了她，方知爱与爱也有所不同。  
一晃许多年过去了。今天是波特的三十八岁生日; 我和波特一个岁数，我们都快迈入中年了。站台上的波特皮肤松弛了一点儿，眼角有些细纹，镜子里面我的发际线也比年轻的时候高了。一个中年男子，他是不会再用“坠入爱河”这种热烈的表达来形容某段情感的了。

 

对于人生的无常，我确实感到很乏味。我看透了它——它用来捉弄那些涉世未深的少年和青年们的，不过就是那些手段。  
斯科皮在叫我了……我不能再写下去。给孩子一个充满陪伴和爱的假期是我这个父亲更应该做的事情。  
我没有什么别的愿望。只不过希望能像别人一样，也对他说声生日快乐。

end

 

感谢阅读  
逸青  
18.7.31 午夜


End file.
